A Daring Game Night
by MelodyDTK
Summary: The Soul Eater gang gets together for a long night full of daring games, romance, and crushes. Liz is in control, and everyone's secrets are being put out in the open. Liz is trying to get everyone together, but will she notice the romance between her and Kidd before the end of the night? Mainly SoMa, LizXKidd, ChronaXPatty, and TsuXBs! T for themes, and language.


"Okay everyone! Gather around… it's time for…" Liz dramatically paused and let Patty interrupt in a terrifying face,

"Party games!" Most of the group groaned, but nodded their heads in agreement, it wasn't like they could say no to Liz, who was grinning like she had one a contest, and Patty, who well- scared the shit out of each of them, even though Black *Star would never admit it. The usual group of seven, plus Chrona for symmetrical purposes- gathered in none other than Death the Kid's personal mansion. He decided that after what they had all been through for the past few years, and the fact that they would be sadly graduating in a short few months, that they deserved a party- where they could relax and be wild. Liz had spent a week planning the music and decorations- but wouldn't let anyone of her friends see the list of party games that she had planned.

Liz pulled her trusty list out of games to play, and smiled wickedly. This party wasn't only a "let loose" party, but in her eyes- a great opportunity to play match maker. Little did her friends know that she had been making small notices of actions and eye contact over the years, and with the exception of Patty and Tsubaki telling her their crushes, knew exactly who wanted whom.

Her own sister had been crushing on Chrona for quite a long time, and she had noticed that he had taken a liking to her as well- he just needed one little push. Tsubaki was in love with Black *Star, even though she couldn't see how anyone could fall in love with the blue haired monkey boy- but she did realize that he did actually care for her- in his own sweet Black *Star-ish way. But Soul and Maka…**DON'T EVEN GET HER STARTED.** She had been shoving those two together since she basically met them. Even though Maka never admitted it, the whole group but Soul could tell she was deeply and madly in love with him.

Soul has been trying to get her attention since they met, and talked about her non-stop when she wasn't around- and now that they were all older, she started to get more and more attention from other guys, but Soul scared them all away when she wasn't looking. They were going to be the most adorable couple ever… ! She was mentally fan-girling over their soon-to-be relationship, when she noticed everyone was patiently waiting for her to start the games. Blushing, she read the name of the first one confidently.

"Alright guys! For the first… TRUTH OR DARE!" She knew she had to include it, and had to put this first, since the last few games were a lot more intense to start out with. Maka groaned and set down her book, Soul relaxed his head against the couch with his arms behind his head, his elbow nudging Maka's shoulder, Black *Star was telling Tsubaki that he was such a big star that he would win ALL these games, Tsubaki was nodding, and attempting to calm him down, Patty was squeezing Chrona in a giddy hug, laughing about "who knows what," while Chrona was deep red, and Kid was flashing Liz a rare smile, and slowly but secretively brushed her hand with his. _What the hell! _Liz's mind screamed, excited about the thought that he may like her back.

~Black *Star's POV~

_Oh boy, truth or dare! I could so beat this game, with a god like me around; this party was going to be awesome! _I stole a glance at Tsubaki, mesmerized at how calm and content she was. She was so beautiful, and it was becoming hard not to show my feelings for her. I wished that I knew if she liked me back, but I could never be sure… Sure, I was a big star and everything, and this may sound corny, but she was the one that helped me shine so brightly. She was always there for me, and took care of me. I was deathly afraid of losing her, even though I played it off with jokes. I knew I had to make my move fast before school ended, or she might go with someone else. I shuddered at the thought of her in another man's arms. I cracked my knuckles, and slowly but casually wrapped my arm around her neck and grinned widely. _Tonight's the night man! _I encouraged myself, _Confess tonight! _

~Tsubaki's POV~

Did he have his arm around me? _Oh my god, oh my god, he has his arm around me! _I tried to cover my blush, and snuggled into his embrace, which I saw made him flush pinker. I pulled my fingers into a fist, and secretly pulled it into my side, whispering, "yes!" I looked over at Liz, and she winked at me, and faked some "kissy signs". I snuck another look at Black *Star, and noticed that he was peeking at me at the same time. We paused, and flushed, and he tightened his grip around me and winked. _He is so adorable! _

To be honest, I was surprised when Black *Star hadn't been asked out once, the entire time we were in high school. He was the only one out of all of us who hadn't been at least once, and I found it sad. He was a great person, sure he was loud and obnoxious, but he was funny, and sweet, and drop dead gorgeous- his muscles and blue hair fit him well as he grew older. I think girls were just too intimidated by him.

Anyways, the game was starting- I needed to get my mind focused on something other than Black *Star… _focus…focus…focus…_ as Black *Star's image flooded my mind; I realized that focusing was going to be more than difficult.

~Liz's POV~

Before I had even called on the first contestant, Black *Star was hitting on Tsubaki! HOLY CRAP! No way! I kick ass! Anyway, the first contestant was going to be whoever's name I drew out of a jar first. I clicked open the lid, and dug around in the jar dramatically. I grabbed a single piece of paper, and started to slide it towards my vision. I was guessing that it was Patty, but when I opened it, it read, _Soul. Ohhh, this is going to be gooood.. _I thought, smirking. I locked on my target, and grinned. Soul leaned back into the couch, preparing himself for the question.

"Soul… truth or dare?" I enquired.

"Uh..hmm.." he grunted, staring at the ceiling.

~Soul's POV~

Shit. Of course I was called first, just my luck. I really didn't want to do something crazy, but I knew Liz- she has been bugging me about asking out Maka since as long as I can remember. If I picked truth, no doubt she would ask me something about her. I pondered…hmmm… I glanced over at my adorable meister, who was peeking at me out of the corner of her heart -stopping eyes. I grinned at her, and found the courage to muster up my answer.

"I guess…truth…?" I muttered, trying to act nonchalant about it, even though I was practically having an anxiety attack inside. Liz's smile and expression darkened, and she giggled.

"Alright, Soul, do you have a crush on Maka? And for how long?" She asked. Maka looked shocked, and she turned to me, awaiting her answer, while saying to Liz,

"How preposterous, Soul doesn't and will never like me! How expectant of you to ask that Liz…" She told her, than adding, "Right Soul? You could never like someone like me…" she trailed off, her eyes glinting… I could have sworn I saw hope in her eyes, but she looked down to avoid my vision. I couldn't stand when she talked down to herself!

"No." I said, and she looked up at me, confused.

"You're wrong. I have liked you since we met, four years ago. I have slowly but surely been falling in love with you for years." I muttered, knowing a deep red blush was probably across my cheeks. She didn't say anything… _shit…this is the end, you lose your meister, and your crush. She doesn't feel the same way… _I felt the Black Blood and sadness start to crash on me, weighing me down… I just wanted to hear her answer at least- before I went home to pack my things… I wondered where I could g-

"R-really?" She interrupted my thoughts, looking at me hopefully.

"W-well, of course!" I smiled, using hand gestures.

"Oh Soul, I have loved you forever!" She screamed, pouncing on me and wrapping her arms around me. "I thought you would never like me back…" She whispered into my hair.

"Well you were wrong. And I don't just like you. Maka Albarn, I am in love with you!" I answered, tightening my grip around her small frame. I inhaled her scent- Vanilla with strawberries. She pulled out of the crook of my neck, and we gazed momentarily into each other's eyes, and then met our lips together. Her lips were sweet, and I savored them. We kissed for about 30 seconds before we had to pull back, gasping for air.

All of a sudden, I heard a whistle, "woot wooh!" 'Star whistled, cat calling. I glanced at Maka, who was bright red- after we had both forgotten that we were surrounded by our friends- who had heard our confessions, and our passionate kiss. Also, her legs were wrapped around my hips, her sitting on my lap. I flushed; she was only wearing a short mini shirt for crying out loud! We didn't say anything, but Maka slid off of me and grabbed my hand, intertwining it with hers. She rested her head on my shoulder, and whispered,

"Well, I guess we don't have to worry about them finding out…" she laughed, her eyes crinkling.

"Will… you be my girlfriend?" I answered, and without missing a beat, she said,

"Of course!" then quickly, pecked me on the cheek. The rest of the group was stunned, mouths gaping, surprised at the side of Maka they had suddenly just seen- even though I had known this side for a while now. We cuddled into each other on the couch, and waited for the next victim.

"Wow. Well, hate to say it, but we will never finish all of the games if we keep playing Truth or Dare…wow… so, next game!" Liz cheered, and everyone raised a fist in the air, expecting the worst, because- who knows what Liz was planning for the rest of them?

**Just a fun story I am starting, a party-game romance. Will get more intense in later chapters, more romance. Thanks for reading! Will update soon! Please review, I would love to know your honest opinion! I love you all, and please follow along to see what happens next!**

**Forever and Always, **

**Melody**

**(P.S. Follow me on Twitter: Melody DTK , for updates on my life!)**

**(P.S.S Take my poll on my profile to let me know which story I should update next!)**


End file.
